The Brave Soldier Boy
by JohnnyG33
Summary: One-Shot Modern AU; No bending. Living through hardship can be one of life's greatest challenges. It can also be one of life's hidden blessings; for when we hit our lowest point, we are open the greatest amount of change. In honor of Mako.


**The cover photo is a picture of Mako Iwamatsu, the original voice actor for Iroh. In honor of Mako, this story is dedicated to him, for creating one of most influential, loved characters of our time. He is truly missed.**

**The quote in my description is from Avatar: The Legend of Korra.**

**This is a modern AU, no bending, and focuses heavily on family, and growing up through hardship. **

**Read and Enjoy.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

_**Leaves from the vine**_

The morning breeze blew softly into his kitchen. The soft white curtains flutter like the graceful wings of a Loon taking off from the calm waters it lay dormant on. Iroh smiled as the morning wind calmly stroked his face, giving new life to the aging man.

Before him on the window ledge was his Bonsai.

A gift from his nephew, before he left.

He closed his eyes as his beloved nephew resurfaced into his mind. How he missed him. He opened his eyes with a stiff, yet lowly sigh as he moved his scissors over a small branch and cut it.

Having someone you loved go off to war was never easy. Iroh knew this all too well. He glanced over to his left and slowly set down his scissors, sadness lightly drawn on his face. On the edge of the window ledge, leaning against the interior wall, were two small photos.

The one farthest left was his son, Lu Ten in his sharp, stunning, Marine uniform, a look of confidence edged into his smile. A slightly younger Iroh stood to his right, Lu Ten's muscular arm around his shoulder. Iroh had a proud yet humbly warm smile on his face, for his son had just graduated from the Marine Academy.

On Lu Ten's right shoulder sat a younger Zuko, Lu Ten's white, peaked cap barely fitting on his much smaller head. He had a look of admiration and joy on his face, forever captured in the stillness of the photo.

It was the last picture Iroh had of Lu Ten before he was deployed overseas.

The grief came slowly, crawling its way through Iroh like the water crawled through his bonsai plant to form branches, making him know the pain was still there. As he gulped back his emotions, he glanced at the other picture of his nephew, taken two years ago.

The chest-up photo of Zuko in his own Marine uniform stared back at him, a look of raw determination written on his face. The same that he, and Lu Ten both, had before they were deployed.

Iroh swiftly looked back out his window, staring at the water as its waves softly brushed against the shore. The breeze caught him in the face, making his glazed eyes expel some loose tears.

He let out a shaky sigh. With a shaking hand, he continued to trim his Bonsai, but he was careful not to look out over the horizon. Like the waves, he let the sadness and anxiety slowly come over him, then seep back into the ocean of emotions.

_**Falling so slowly**_

The cool autumn breeze tossed the crunchy leaves in a small vortex, their rough, crunchy textures colliding against each other through the sidewalk and onto the road, only to be scattered by a car.

Iroh walked along the sidewalk, heading towards the open market within the town. Today was a special day, and he was determined to make it so. Life was too short to not enjoy moments such as this.

He rounded the corner of the street, passing a vacant piece of property, where once an elegant house stood. The wind blew slightly harder, causing a shiver to run up Iroh's spine. He tightened his long, grey coat and put his hands in his pockets as the all too real memories of the fire came flashing into his eyes.

What happened that night could never be undone, but they had to do their best to get past it, even if it was one of the hardest things Iroh had ever had to go through.

His brother was not the man he claimed to be, for he would come home drunk, and with a raging temper.

And that night, things got carried way out of hand.

Ursa, bless her soul, did her best to defend her children from Ozai's anger, but in his drunken wrath struck his wife, and burned Zuko, before inadvertently starting the house on fire.

Ursa carried Zuko and Azula to safety, but the smoke, along with her wounds, were too much for her. Fire starting in her heart igniting later in her life, causing her to burn away.

Iroh pinched the bridge of his nose as he recalled driving up to the sense, seeing Uras's limp, charred body shielding her two unconscious children, as the paramedics did their best to remove her while not hurting this niece or nephew.

"Hey watch out!" Iroh snapped back to reality as he jumped to the side, against a small wooden fence as two boys flew past him on their bikes. Their bikes screeched to a halt a few feet away, as a surprised Iroh let out a sigh of relief and glanced back at the young boys with a twinkle in his eyes. They both were looking back, sheepish grins on their faces.

"Sorry mister," the older one said as he scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously a bit. Iroh smiled, for he had seen these faces before.

"Your apology is accepted. However, it is not wise to be in such a hurry. Life is a short, and fragile thing." He paused, nodding. "Take the time to enjoy it to the fullest, or you may end up missing something important along the way," he said with a warm smile. The boys looked at each other, as if surprised to not being yelled at by this old man they nearly crashed into. The older boy looked back at Iroh with a familiar, determined look on his face as he gave Iroh a quick nod. He then turned back and the two of them began to bike down the street, at a much slower pace.

Softly chuckling to himself, Iroh continued down the street as the wind carried the young laughs of Lu Ten and Zuko, the same laugh that matched those familiar, determined faces.

_**Like fragile, tiny shells **_

"Thank you and come again!" the cheery girl said in a sweet voice as she handed Iroh his change. The open market was surprisingly not as busy for a Sunday afternoon. Putting the loose change in his pocket, he warmly smiled to the girl and bowed his head. Such nice people. Everything they grew on their farm went directly to the town. They took none of it for themselves, and sold it at a much cheaper price than the stores down in the city.

Bag filled with fruits, vegetables, some duck and assortments of tea leaves, Iroh walked back towards the paved road, on his way home. As he walked up to the edge of the market, he compelled himself to stop.

He looked down the street he came, and then back up to the clear blue, midafternoon fall sky. It was such a beautiful day out, a rarity in this season. Looking back down the street he came, a much quicker, but hauntingly familiar street, he opted to take the long way home. He cut through the woods and walked along the ivory shoreline towards his house.

Smiling at his own advice, he walked to the right, which lead to a dead end for the road. This would take him around the open market, and eventually by the lake, the edge of the woods giving way close to the shoreline.

The forest was beautiful this time of year. The array of colors showcased above his head were calming in their own right. The small trail leading through the woods had strains of red, yellow, and orange leafs, their own music being played by the breeze and Iroh's feet stepping on them. Crows sang their fall melody, while squirrels ran along the forest floor, occasionally cutting across the path in search of bedding or nuts.

As he walked, a mouthwatering sent tickled his noise. Following the smell, his eyes lay upon a tea lover's paradise. A cluster of White Dragon Flowers, still flourishing, in the same exact spot he and Zuko found them.

"_Look Junior! It's the White Dragon Flower!" a younger Iroh said as he hunched down over the flower, taking the stem of the plant in his gentle hand and inhaling its sweet, delectable aroma. _

"_Uncle, it's just a stupid plant," an impatient, younger Zuko snapped. Iroh flinched at his words._

"_How could a member of my family say such a thing?" His brows furrowed. "What we have found is one of the rarest plants in the world! The prized White Dragon Flower can make a tea that is so delicious, it's heartbreaking," Iroh explained as he stood up, turning back to face his nephew, but was disappointed to see his back turned to him, staring off into the forest, seeing something Iroh couldn't see._

Iroh sighed as he slowly and carefully dug out a flower from the cluster, keeping the plant alive to flourish in the safety of his home. That was his and Zuko's first time going into the woods without Lu Ten.

_**Drifting in the foam**_

Zuko had a hard time growing up, and it did not get easier when he came to live with him and Lu Ten. His younger sister refused to set foot in his house and degraded her brother for letting his mom die. Azula opted for a newer family, located on the other side of the world, away from the ones who truly cared about her, knew her pain.

The younger Zuko had so much pent up anger, and guilt from what happened that night, his scar giving him the reminder every time he saw his reflection in the mirror.

Iroh and Lu Ten knew it would take time, and patience to get Zuko back on track. Lu Ten vowed to help his cousin any way he could, and he did. And over time, Zuko began to change as well, for the better.

"_Look what Lu Ten showed me!"_

_Iroh looked up from his newspaper article, much more interested in his son and nephew._

_Seeing that they had Iroh's attention, they turned towards each other and bowed. Striking their fighting stances, Lu Ten jabbed at Zuko, but the young determined boy was ready. He swiftly knocked his hand out of the way, and keeping his balance, swiped his leg under Lu Ten's, kicking his legs out from under him and sending him falling to the kitchen floor on his butt._

"_Well done Zuko!" Iroh praised his nephew with a twinkle in his eye as Zuko helped up his cousin. _

"_He is a natural dad!" Lu Ten exclaimed with a chuckle as he ruffled Zuko's hair, who playful patted it away._

With Lu Ten and Iroh's encouragement, Zuko began martial art lessons. He slept better at night, and was more approachable. He would come home every Tuesday and Thursday nights, ready to show them his new moves that he learned from his lessons. Things were finally looking up for their family.

But that all changed, that night when they received the letter.

The soft waves calmed Iroh's weary mind as the lake came into view from the woods. However, he couldn't pull him mind away from the night everything changed.

Sense that night, Zuko secluded himself in his room, only leaving to eat, use the bathroom, and go to school, where he disrespected his classmates and his teachers and refused to do the work they asked him to do.

As difficult of a time it was for Iroh, he was always there for his nephew, convincing his teachers to give him a second chance, supporting him, even if he did not want the support. He would put his own guilt and grief at bay for Zuko, which only added more fuel to the fire.

Damp sand compressed around the bottoms of his shoes as Iroh slowly walked along the shoreline, looking out over the blue horizon, a flock of seagulls flying across it to destinations unknown.

Just as the seagulls sense the change of the seasons, Iroh sensed the change within his nephew.

"_Zuko, the misfortunes that befall upon us do not define who we are. How we choose to act despite these misfortunes is what defines us."_

_Zuko didn't pause to process Iroh's words. "Then I'm a shameful wreck."_

"_No, not at all." Iroh shook his head and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You're a fighter. What you've gone through, though tragic, __has__ made you stronger."_

"_I don't feel any stronger uncle." He still didn't struggle away from Iroh's comforting hand._

"_But you are. You've fallen, you've struggled, yet you're still here," he advised, his eyes glistening like newfound spring water._

_Silence, then Zuko's voice at last. "So….what about you? You make it look so easy."_

_Iroh felt his eyes begin to burn as he embraced his nephew in a quick hug, but he was surprised to feel his arms around him as well, embracing his uncle for the first time sense he came to live with him._

"_It isn't. But you, Zuko, you've helped me stay the course."_

From that night, Iroh began to see a drastic difference from his nephew as his grades began to improve, he was more active around the house, and more welcoming with his classmates and even with the neighbors. A new sun had dawned, at last eclipsing Zuko's years of only nights.

As Iroh's back yard came into view, he felt a small, proud tang of joy wash over him as he remembered watching Zuko sprint onto the dock and jump into the warm, summer water, joining his new friends in the beautiful, bright day.

Those two years of Zuko in high school were the greatest days Iroh had spent with him. Not because of his own happiness, but of because of Zuko's. Though he still bore his scar, and his tempered attitude, he was truly happy, radiating positive energy wherever he went.

Walking up the two steps, he came to his brown, smoothly wooden patio home. Shifting his hand around in his pocket, he fished out his house keys and flipped them around until he had the slippery devils in his hand.

This patio served as one of his proudest spots with his nephew, for it was the center point of his graduation party, the celebration of the milestone Zuko achieved, not only with schooling, but his life. Yet, it was also one of his most heartbreakingmoments, for it was here Zuko told him he would be joining the military.

Just like he did, and his son did.

The only regret Iroh had was putting up a much tougher fight with his stubborn nephew, hoping he would have stayed, and not put his life in danger.

_**Little soldier boy comes marching home**_

As Iroh turned the handle of the door, he tossed those thoughts out of his mind. Tormenting one's self with needless "what ifs" was not healthy for the body or mind. He had learned that through the loss of his son.

As Iroh stepped into the rectangular dining room, he was surprised to see the table already set, glass cups set out with silverware and plates set on the place mats. All the best, silver lined china. A circular white cake sitting on the middle of the display was lit with candles on it. A large banner hung on the wall, and painted on it was "_Happy Birthday Uncle Iroh!"_

Before Iroh could fully take in what he saw before him, three figures jumped out from behind the couch in the adjacent living room, while two jumped out from behind the wall in the kitchen.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Katara, Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Toph all shouted in unison, making Iroh recoil slightly in surprise, but spout a large, warm smile.

His nephew's closest friends, as well as his own, had just given him the best birthday gift he could have asked. He let out a good-hearted laugh as they all came up to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Happy birthday uncle!" Katara said in an excited, yet warm voice as she embraced Iroh last in a prolonged hug. Iroh wrapped his arms around his nephew's girlfriend, taking in the aura of this sweet, yet strong young women. Out of all of Zuko's friends, he felt that she had the biggest impact on him than any of them, including himself.

Wearing a navy blue spring dress that went down to the top of her knees with black leggings going down into her black suede, flat bottom boots, she was stunning. Iroh remembered the day Zuko came back home, telling him he had met someone. All Iroh had to do was ask who she was, and the blush on Zuko's face was all he needed to know that this girl was special to him.

Also, unlike the rest of his friends, she spent the most time with him, taking walks along the beach, swimming in it, or hanging around the house or around town. She was the life that Zuko needed. She reawakened him from his inner soul outward with her sunshine. Iroh owed Katara more than she knew.

When Katara parted from him, he looked over the rest of the group, who were all wearing smiles and congratulating Iroh on another birthday.

Sokka stood next to his girlfriend, Suki, who were both wearing grey T-shirts with their university's logo on it. Sokka wore black sweatpants with the word "Soccer" edged down the side, each letter the color of the school. Suki was wearing a blue pair of jeans with holes in the knees.

"Sup pops!" Before Iroh could respond, he felt a fist softly, yet firmly punch him in the arm. He warmly smiled as he embraced Toph and Aang in a hug.

Iroh had met Toph in the oddest of ways. While weeding his garden, she flew out of the pile of grass he had been making, tackling him. What followed next were frantic apologizes coming from Toph as she helped Iroh up. He took it rather well, laughing about how surprised he was, while she continued to apologize, thinking he was either Sokka or Zuko. It turned out that to pass the time, they ended up playing a game she invented, called Hide and Explode.

Toph was wearing a pair of dark green cargo shorts, which Iroh suspected were bought from the boys section and a black Avenge Seven Fold tank top; a white skull sat in the middle of it, separating the words. Her wiry boyfriend Aang was wearing a black shirt with an orange zip up hoody and light blue jeans.

Iroh knew today would be special, but life's many surprises still managed to sneak up on him.

_**Brave soldier boy**_

The proceeding meal went forth in a happy, tea-induced blur, though Iroh managed to take in everything. Zuko's friends helped him cook the meal, insisting that he shouldn't have to lift a finger since it was his birthday. He however, would have none of it.

Despite their help, it soon turned into Katara, Suki, and Iroh cooking the meal while the rest of the boys (and Toph) sat in the dining room and talked back and forth amongst themselves, as well as the others in the adjacent kitchen.

Iroh wouldn't have it any other way. Sharing a meal with those you care for is one of life's greats joys.

The meal, consisting of roasted duck with steamed vegetables and fruit platters, decorated their plates with a unique blend of taste, colors, and texture. It was delicious. The cake was even better, rich moist marble with rich, whipped frosting.

_If only Zuko were here,_ Iroh sadly thought, then forced his thoughts elsewhere. After the meal, they washed up and diverted themselves to the living room, made themselves comfortable and talked for hours. Iroh could not help but make a fresh batch of tea for his guests, but while he was adding the leaves to his pot, Katara interrupted him.

"Let me, Zuko showed me before he left," she said, her voice swaying slightly at the mention of Zuko's name. Iroh turned to face her, and she had a sad smile on her face. He understood. The small act probably made her feel slightly closer to Zuko. He gave the young women a small smile as he left the kitchen and entered the living room.

Sokka and Suki were sitting next to each other on the couch, his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Toph was sitting against the coffee table, while Aang lay on the floor, his head on her lap.

Young Love. _It is a magnificent, yet mysterious thing for young people to experiences it._ He was grateful that Zuko was able to experience it before he left.

"Are Haru and Jin coming?" Sokka asked as Iroh made his way over to his comfy recliner. Aang looked up at his friend, shaking his head.

"No, she's working and Haru is out of town with his dad," Aang explained as Katara entered the room, a tray holding six steaming cups that radiated with a crisp, honey-flavored smell.

"Who's working?" she asked as she brought the tray to Sokka and Suki, who each took a cup.

"Jin. Thanks, Sweetness," Toph said as she took two cups, giving one to Aang who sat up next to his girlfriend.

"Thank you Katara," he echoed as he took a sip, his eyes closing as the rich, warm liquid tickled his taste buds, sending them into a frenzy, begging for more.

Katara walked over to Iroh with a grin on her face as she extended the tray.

He took the cup, closed his eyes and took a sip. The warm liquid wasn't too hot, nor too cold. The flavors were not too overpowering from the jasmine and honey tasting drink. He felt himself begin to relax as he swallowed his small sip, sending it's soothing properties throughout his body. It was perfect.

"Aww well done Katara," he said as he looked up to Katara and opened his eyes. He was met with Katara's surprised face. It was scrunched up in one of complete shock as her tan face became surprisingly pale. He turned his head to where she was staring.

What was the door doing open? He put his drink down and slowly began to sit up, but as he stood up, a tall man walked into the house, gaining everyone's attention. He wore a sharply pressed, impressive Marine uniform, his peaked cap covering his face as he set down his duffle bag.

Iroh felt his heart begin to beat irregularly, as a wave of emotion surged over him as the man straightened up, showing his pale, determined face. A scar was visible on the left side of his face, one that Iroh knew all too well. He took off his peaked cap, revealing a shaved head, his hair making an attempt to grow back though in pointy sprouts.

Iroh felt his eyes begin to glaze over as Zuko, his beloved nephew, took his peaked cap and put it under his shoulder.

"Hello uncle," he said, his face turning into a smile. With the agility that would have shocked everyone in the room, Iroh grabbed Zuko into a tight hug, the silent tears freely falling down both of their faces.

Everything for Iroh shut down as he embraced his nephew, including his fears of never seeing him again evaporating. He slowly stepped back, and put his arms on Zuko's shoulders. He held some of the features of his father, save scar on his eye. His face had narrowed slightly, his sharp golden eyes were his fathers, yet they carried with them the love his mother had. They both knew Zuko was not the man his father was. He was his own person, a better one.

"Zuko! Look at you, look at what you've become," he whispered, his voice heavy with emotion.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he said, happiness flowing out of his voice as well. Taking in the features, the power, the confidence of this man that stood before him, Iroh felt a huge, incomparable wave of pride for the man that Zuko had become. While Iroh and Zuko stared at each other, a sniff made him glance back into the living room.

All of Zuko's friends stood huddled together, smiles edged on their faces. Katara stood in front of them, her hands cupped over her mouth as tears of joy were forming on her eyes. Iroh smiled back to them, which was all they needed to rush around them, gathering in a massive group hug.

Iroh knew today was going to be a special day, but once again, the universe caught him completely by surprise. The universe always knew, always delivered its unchangeable fate, and today that fate was making a family whole again.

For his brave solider boy

came marching home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the one-shot, I enjoyed writing this heart warming tale for Iroh. =)**

**Also, they are not in our world, just a modern world really with no name, I'll leave the rest up to your imaginations. ;)**

**So, let me know what you think and again, thank you for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Write on!**


End file.
